Rekor
by octariuc
Summary: Akutsu mematahkan rekormu. Second PoV. AkutsuxReader/AkutsuxOC.


_**Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Akutsu x reader/OC**_

 _ **I have rules; if you like it give me fav. If you don't just leave. If you have no account or can't log in, give me 'fav' comment. That's enough. Don't leave any traces on my comment box if it possible.**_

 _Ada peraturan yang perlu kalian baca; jika suka tekan 'fav'. Jika tidak 'tinggalkan'. Jika tidak punya akun/tidak log in, kamu bisa tulis 'fav' di kolom komentar (kalau kamu suka cerita ini). Tolong tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sebisa mungkin di kolom komentar demi kesehatan mental author._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kau tidak pernah ditolak karena kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada para penggemarmu. Itu sebabnya dalam kamusmu tidak ada kata jatuh, retak, patah hati atau sakit. Kemudian saat sebuah bola berkecepatan tinggi akan mengenai wajahmu ~sedangkan kau hanya bisa terpana menantikan detik-detik sebelum kau _black out_ ~ raket seseorang menahannya.

"Maaf! Kau seharusnya tidak berada di situ!" seru seseorang penuh kelegaan bolanya tidak melukai wajahmu. Badanmu membeku tanpa bisa menoleh. Tangan laki-laki menarikmu dari sana.

Kau hanya melihat punggungnya saat dia pergi. Kau tahu dia siapa. Dia adalah Akutsu Gin, si bocah monster, begitu orang-orang menjulukinya. Tapi Monster itu yang baru saja menyelamatkanmu. Kau mengejarnya dan berterimakasih. Tapi bukannya berwajah manis atau bilang 'tidak apa-apa' orang itu malah berdecih seakan kau sampah. "Lain kali kalau mau dilukai, datang saja padaku," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Cinta itu manis, cinta itu pahit dan sakit. Kau menyukai Akutsu Gin si bocah monster. Tidak peduli nuranimu bilang bahwa kau masokis, kau selalu mengejarnya kesana-kemari seperi ikan hias dalam akuarium mengikuti jari di depan kaca. Tidak akan sampai, tapi menyenangkan.

Suatu hari setelah akhirnya dia terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu, kalian duduk di bangku taman di senja hari. Kau tersenyum mengeluarkan sekotak kue Mont blanc kesukaannya.

"Akutsu-kun, ini kubuat sendiri," katamu sambil mengambil satu kue yang disambarnya kasar. Wajah Akutsu tertimpa sinar matahari senja, tapi kau yakin sedetik tadi wajahnya bersinar karena alasan lain.

Dia memakannya. Dia tidak berkata apapun sampai kue itu habis. Kau tahu dia menyukainya. Saat kue kedua akan kau berikan sosok laki-laki gugup yang kemarin kautolong di minimarket karena tidak membawa uang menghampirimu. Tanpa diduga dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kau terpana akan keberaniannya.

"E-to ... hm ..." Kau bimbang.

Tanpa diduga Akutsu menarik kue di pangkuanmu dan digantikan oleh kepalanya yang memandang laki-laki itu. "Oi, Brengsek, kau tidak bisa membaca situasi, ya?" katanya pada laki-laki itu. Kau membeku. Akutsu tidak pernah sedekat ini denganmu. Wajahmu memerah dan berpaling menahan diri untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"T-tapi aku yakin (name)-chan hanya ingin membalas jasa, Akutsu-san," sergah laki-laki di depannya. Akutsu mengetuk-ngetuk ujung raket ke lututnya tidak sabaran.

"Oi, (name), kita sedang pacaran, 'kan?" tanya Akutsu sambil memandangi wajahmu. Kau membekap mulutmu tidak percaya. Lalu tangan Akutsu mencari tanganmu dan menggenggamnya. Dengan susah payah kau mencoba bernapas.

"G-gomen, aku suka Akutsu-kun," katamu akhirnya. Akutsu menyeringai. Laki-laki itu mundur perlahan.

"Mont blanc, mana Mont blanc-ku?" kata Akutsu. Di tengah rasa gugup kau memberikan kue itu. Tapi Akutsu tidak juga mengambilnya. Dia malah membuka mulutnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar kau menyuapinya. Tangannya menuntun tanganmu dengan sentuhan yang ringat dan mendebarkan.

Akutsu berhasil mematahkan rekor 'tidak pernah ditolak'mu. Kau merasakan sakit, rapuh, patah tiap dia membentakmu untuk menjauhinya. Bagaikan gunung es, dia akhirnya mencair dan menerimamu. Tidak ada kelegaan lebih besar dan ledakkan perasaan yang kaurasakan lebih dari ini.

Si bocah monser bagi banyak orang adalah _little monster_ -mu yang penuh kejutan dan menyimpan kelembutan di dalam. Kau menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
